Minus Needless
by Alzef137
Summary: Kumagawa sustituye a Cruz en la historia de Needless por obra de Anshin'in-san ¿Qué giros tomará esta historia cuando ponen a cargo a este Menos como el protagonista principal?
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: No poseo ni Needless ni Medaka Box, incluso la historia aquí escrita no es del todo de mi imaginación.

Abnormality=Abnormalidad

Plus(es)=Positivo(s)

Minus=Menos

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo protagonista se revela

_Kumagawa Misugi se encontraba en lo más parecido a la nada que podía imaginar, un espacio negro sin nada más –Kumagawa-kun- una voz femenina lo llamó desde detrás, nuestro protagonista volteó a ver hacia la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz [Anshin'in-san] Kumagawa no parecía muy sorprendido, sin embargo dejó que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo usual con expresión algo aburrida –yo, Kumagawa-kun, parece que volviste a morir- Kumagawa estaba a punto de reclamar, pero Ajimu alzó una mano y le hizo callar –como sea, me gustaría encargarte un pequeño trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa [¿un trabajo?] dijo él aún aburrido –sí, me gustaría…. Que protagonizaras una historia- dijo ella, entonces Kumagawa cambió a una expresión de alegría [¡¿De verdad!?]Dijo él y tomó las manos de Ajimu –vaya, parece que estás muy emocionado, bien, sin más tiempo que perder….-_

Kumagawa abrió los ojos, tirado en el suelo de un lugar parecido a un desierto inhabitado, bueno, eso es mentira, podía visualizarse un poblado alejado de su localización, además, el lugar, parecía estar rodeado muy, muy a lo lejos, por unas murallas gigantes. Kumagawa se levantó, y miró hacia los lados, luego, con maneras distraídas, echó a caminar hacia el poblado.

Al llegar comenzó a explorar el lugar, observando atentamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Un sonido robótico se acercaba, Kumagawa volteó a ver detrás suyo, acercándose, una chica con cabellos color verde y un extraño traje azul corría delante de una especie de robot cuadrúpedo corriendo a toda velocidad -¡cuidado!- gritó la chica, Kumagawa se sorprendió al ser tacleado por la chica y arrastrado a un lugar apartado –eso estuvo cerca… ¡vaya que eres ligero!- dijo la chica mientras jadeaba y se sentaba a descansar un momento, Kumagawa la observó un momento [¿Qué era eso?] preguntó entonces observando el lugar por el que habían llegado -¿um?- ella lo miró un momento y reparó en su uniforme negro –tú… no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?- el chico movió su cabeza en negación –bueno, eso era obvio… ese robot era un testament- dijo ella soltando una bocanada de aire [oh, así que ese es el nombre de esas cosas, pero dime, ¿por qué te perseguía?] preguntó con una sonrisa, la chica lo miró como quien mira a un idiota –quería esta información- sacó un pendiente de su bolsillo, Kumagawa lo observó un momento, y después a ella le pareció ver en él una sonrisa sádica antes de que él exclamara [¿qué cosa?] ella iba a preguntarle si era una especie de idiota, antes de darse cuenta que no tenía nada en su mano, entró en pánico y comenzó a buscar en su ropa -¡no está! ¿Será que lo tiré? No, imposible, ¡hace un momento estaba aquí!- comenzó a buscar en el suelo, llena de pánico, mientras Kumagawa mantenía una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro.

-Salto-

Kumagawa corría por la alcantarilla de aquella ciudad, parecía herido, pero no se movía como si lo estuviera, de hecho, su paso decidido hacía pensar que tan sólo hubiera actuado antes el estar herido y luego hubiera escapado. *crack* El techo colapsó delante de él y el testament, esta vez lleno de tornillos gigantes encajados en su blindaje calló junto con este, temblaba ligeramente, estaba a punto de colapsar, sonrisa siniestra, [parece que te subestimé robot-personaje-de-relleno, parece que…] fue entonces interrumpido por la aparición de un hombre de cabellos color plateados, alto, musculosos, con ropas negras y un crucifijo –oye chico- su voz era la de un hombre adulto -¿eres acaso de la resistencia?- preguntó, pero Kumagawa no pudo responder, es testament se puso a andar y fue bloqueado por la patada del hombre, un sacerdote al parecer -¡corre chico!- dijo cuándo de la máquina surgió una torreta, Kumagawa lanzó un grito y siguió al sacerdote, este no se percató de que Kumagawa había regresado a la normalidad -¡salta!- dijo, y por poco lograron esquivar un misil que destruyó una de las paredes del subterráneo, cuando Kumagawa logró voltear a ver, el sacerdote saltó, y en el aire, abrió la biblia que llevaba guardada, y sacó una granada de ahí [genial, ¿por qué no enseñan la religión así?] exclamó Kumagawa, el sacerdote empuñó la granada y le dio un puñetazo a la máquina, cerca de uno de los tornillos, terminando de destruir su blindaje, una luz brillante surgió desde adentro: una explosión [¡SEÑOR SACERDOTE!] exclamó Kumagawa en un modo dramático antes de que el hombre fuera tragado por la explosión.

-Corte-

(Conversación telefónica)

-¿es cierto que el cuerpo de Blade fue gravemente herido?- la voz de una chica peliazul en una motocicleta

-sí, fue herido durante su última misión- la voz de un señor mayor

-ah, qué bien, es bueno saberlo-

-¿uhm?- la chica colgó, el hombre, que tenía el cabello cubierto de canas y tal solo tenía a los lados de la cabeza se encontraba sentado en un laboratorio, cuando el sonido de una camilla desvió su atención, el sacerdote se levantó completamente ileso, y quedaron observando ambos un momento su cuerpo -¿qué pasó?- el sacerdote habló –recuerdo haber sido gravemente lastimado….- hizo un expresión de confusión y movió su cabeza de lado a lado –y así te trajo aquel chico- la mención del muchacho desvió la atención de sacerdote –estaba aquí hace un momento, y aún tenías las heridas…- la conversación quedó en el aire con tintes de duda.

-Cambio-

Kumagawa estaba recostado en las escaleras exteriores de una iglesia, hasta que la presencia del sacerdote hizo que se levantara [oh, señor sacerdote] sonrió [¿se encuentra mejor ahora?]. Antes de que respondiera el sonido de una motocicleta hizo que ambos voltearan -¿Eve?- la chica sobre la moto literalmente atropelló a Kumagawa pasando la rueda principal por toda su cara en el acto, este quedó tirado en las escaleras. La chica bajó de la moto y extendió los brazos en dirección al sacerdote -¡Blade!- dijo con alegría ignorando al pobre Kumagawa, la escena fue rota por el mismo sacerdote, quien alzó la pierna y detuvo el avance de la chica pateando su cara -¡oye! ¿por qué me pateas?- dijo enojada tapando su nariz.

-¡te lo mereces!- exclamó él mientras Kumagawa gemía

-¡Qué horrible!- dijo la chica tapando ahora su boca -¿quién haría algo así?-

-pero si fuiste tú…- dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados

Kumagawa abrió los ojos –Kumagawa-kun- escuchó una voz femenina, observándolo estaba Najimi Ajimu -¡Anshin'in-san!- exclamó el antes de que su forma desapareciera y enfocara a una chica peliazul en su lugar. La chica lo alzó del cuello -¡no soy esa!- dijo con ira mientras lo balanceaba, de nuevo el sacerdote cortó la escena con una patada. El hombre viejo, quien parecía un científico salió de la iglesia –vaya que gente tan ruidosa- se lamentó, la chica soltó a Kumagawa y alzó una mano –oh, Gido- saludó con ánimos.

-Cambio-

-permíteme presentarme- habló el sacerdote –soy Blade, él es el profesor Gido, eh estado con él desde hace mucho tiempo- Gido afirmó con la cabeza

-Y ella es- dijo ahora apuntando a la chica

-soy Eve Neuschwanstein- dijo sentada sobre algo de madera –es algo largo por lo que puedes llamarme Eve Neuschwanstein-sama- finalizó con una sonrisa carismática

-¡solo lo hiciste más largo!- exclamó Blade desde su posición

-como sea, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- interrumpió Gido

Kumagawa lo pensó un poco antes de responder [¡no lo sé!] para desconcierto de todos [jajaja, sólo bromeo, yo soy Kumagawa Misugi, venido directamente desde la _Weekly Shonen Jump_] dijo alzando un dedo, aunque nadie parecía entender [¿are? ¿dije algo extraño?]

-¿qué es una Weekly Shonen Jump?- preguntó Blade

-más imporante aún ¿por qué hablas entre corchetes?- preguntó Eve

Kumagawa abrió la boca asombrado [¿no saben que es una Shonen Jump?] entró en pánico [¡esto es horrible! Si tan sólo trajera la mía… conmigo]

-como sea, te llamaremos Yamada- dijo Eve señalando a Kumagawa

[¿Yamada? ¿Será ese mi nombre de protagonista?]

-no en serio ¿por qué hablas entre corchetes Yamada?- preguntó Eve haciendo una expresión molesta

-más importante aún- interrumpió Blade -¿por qué te perseguía un testament?-

[no me perseguía a mí, perseguía a una chica que atacó Simeon, o algo así]

-Shime..¿ji?- dijo Eve

-es Simeon- aclaró Blade

-es una empresa farmacéutica que ascendió rápidamente…- añadió Gido.

-Corte-

(Sede de Simeon)

-Arclight-sama- una voz llamó a otro hombre de cabellos plateados vestido en un traje rojo, a su lado, una mujer de muy buenas proporciones estaba acostada en un sofá.

Un hombre vestido en amarillo apareció detrás de él –en la zona S20 un testament fue destruido- dijo formalmente.

-¿un testament?- dijo la mujer sin mucho interés

-hizo varias tomas- añadió el hombre –pero estas son las importantes- le pasó dos hojas a Arclight

-en la primera foto- prosiguió cuando ya no tenía las fotos en la mano –un chico desconocido es salvado por un sacerdote igualmente desconocido-

-el que destruyó el testament ¿es el sacerdote cierto?- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-¿es un needless?- preguntó Arclight

-no, no hay registro de algún uso de poder- respondió el hombre en amarillo

-entonces notifica a todo el mundo, que lo extermi…-

-señor- lo interrumpió

-¿qué sucede?- dijo Arclight algo molesto

-es sobre la segunda foto, aparentemente el chico sí que es un needless- dijo el hombre bajando la cabeza

-¿cómo?- dijo el hombre peli blanco abriendo más su ojo visible

-antes de la aparición del sacerdote- se aclaró la garganta –el chico comenzó a debilitar al Testament lanzando tornillos-

-¿tornillos?- dijo Arclight

-sacados de la nada señor-

El silencio reinó en la sala

-entonces- habló Arclight con calma –ve tú mismo- dijo con la emoción en sus ojos pero no en su voz –verifica si es digno de que lo absorba-

El otro hombre sonrió complacido -¿Qué debo hacer con el sacerdote?- preguntó con malicia

Arclight lo volteó a ver por primera vez –mátalo- dijo en forma de orden –sin piedad- dijo antes de que los papeles en su mano se quemaran de la nada.

-~Fin del capítulo~-

Gracias por leer este fic, de ser posible comenten que les pareció o si les gusto, o que le falta…

Nos leemos!

Alzef137~


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Un falso desacuerdo

Kumagawa ahora se encontraba en la planta baja de las ruinas de un edificio, debido a una pelea entre él y el sacerdote, discutiendo sobre sus preferencias en cuanto a las chicas.

-¡las niñas pequeñas son justicia!- exclamaba Blade

[querrás decir lolis, como Shiranui] dijo Kumagawa apartando la mirada

(en un salón de clases, una loli de pelos celestes estornudó mientras comía)

-¿conoces a alguna?- los ojos de Blade se iluminaron bajo las gafas -¡debes presentármela Yamada!-

[no, y de todos modos no está aquí]

-¿entonces dónde?-

[¡en mi cabeza no!] Kumagawa y Blade se miraron un momento, mientras Gido y Eve no daban crédito a la batalla que se daba entre los hombres, en varias formas, absurda.

….

[Como sea] suspiró Kumagawa estando sólo [no me esperaba un lolicon rondando por ahí suelto] suspiró de nuevo y agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-kehahahaha-

[¿…?] Kumagawa escuchó una risa maniática proviniendo de una de las esquinas de la construcción, con un tornillo en la mano se levantó, pero tras unos destellos, el tornillo se rompió [¡…!] no, no se rompió, fue cortado en varias partes, con un corte muy fino por cierto.

[¿quién está ahí?]dijo Kumagawa sorprendido pero no asustado

-¿en serio crees que alguien respondería a eso?- un hombre en traje amarillo, con cabello gris se dejó ver colgado de una pared, luego saltó y se colocó frente a Kumagawa –yo, chico de la resistencia-

[¿por qué todos piensan que soy de la resistencia?] se lamentó Kumagawa

-¿hm? ¿por qué hablas entre corchetes?-

[otro…]

-bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse, de la resistencia o no, tendrás el castigo que mereces- cerró las manos formando un puño -¡la muerte!-

[…]

…Corte…

-Simeon ha gastado mucho presupuesto en obras de construcción, pero hay relatos oscuros a cerca de ellos…- Gido tomó una bocanada de aire –dicen que han hecho experimentos con humanos, desarrollando y creando píldoras anti-edad que venden a las ciudades más ricas…-

-¿y eso es malo?- Eve le interrumpió

-¡por supuesto que es malo!- exclamó Gido, pero luego continuó –los que se han opuesto a estos invasores en el Black Spot han sido aniquilados y así, los cazadores de needless son un rumor también-

-vaya que pesadez- dejo salir Blade

-¿qué es un "unsun"?- preguntó Eve mientras bebía de una lata, por lo cual recibió una patada de Blade

-si los rumores son verdad entonces van a utilizar todos los medios necesarios para obtener lo que quieren- añadió Gido

-¡ja! Esto es Black Spot ¿cómo podría ser peor?- terció Blade mientras mantenía el pie en la cara de Eve, y esta, trataba de quitárselo

-el cerebro del Testament que trajiste- dijo Gido señalando al aparato

-esta cosa envió coordenadas y unas fotografías antes de ser destruido, desde la perspectiva de Simeon, dejaste hacer a la resistencia lo que quisieran y perdieron un Testament- Blade comenzó a entender

-enviarán a alguien fuerte para matarte- soltó finalmente a Blade

-Corte-

[vaya, vaya, pensé que eras más fuerte] Kumagawa sonreía, seguía dentro del edificio pero el techo y todo lo demás de arriba habían desaparecido, el hombre estaba agazapado a unos metros de él, jadeando y sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo

-demonios ¿qué clase de needless eres tú?- dijo con ira y cansancio en sus ojos

[no sé qué es un needless] dijo simplemente Kumagawa [como sea, dudo mucho que tengas algún otro truco bajo la manga]

-HAHAHAHA- el hombre se reía –no me subestimes MOCOSO- se lanzó al ataque, Kumagawa volvió a ver esos destellos, pero seguía sin comprender lo que eran, tan sólo sabía cómo funcionaban. SLASH Kumagawa se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho fue completamente cortado en diferentes partes

[GAAHHHH] exclamó Kumagawa

-HAHAHAHAHA- el hombre movió sus manos un poco más –mira, mocoso- dijo, y entre sus manos podía ver una especie de hilos, Kumagawa entendió que ese era el destello que había visto –podrás haberme sorprendido ¡pero eso no volverá a pasar!- dijo lanzando más cuerdas hacia Kumagawa, destrozando su brazo derecho….

-HAHAHAHA ¡este es el poder de un needless!- dijo riendo -¡y este es mi _fragmento_: _Kandata Strings!-_ de reojo observó el brazo que acababa de amputar

-¿¡QUE!?- el hombre se percató en ese mismo momento –e-ese brazo ¡ya te lo había corta….- sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el brazo de Kumagawa apareció completamente ileso, unido a su cuerpo, e incluso su uniforme negro carecía de cortes -¡!- el hombre se quedó estupefacto

[¿mm?] Kumagawa volteó a ver a su brazo [oye, oye, ¿estás seguro…] hizo una sonrisa burlona […que no es ficción el corte?] dijo con malicia

[bueeeno, como es obvio yo no tengo idea de que es un _needless_, ni lo que es un _fragmento_] dijo casi echándose a reír [pero tampoco creo que sepas lo que es un _minus_ ¿no es así?] dijo Kumagawa sonriendo con auto suficiencia

-¿m-minus?-

[exactamente, no se trata solo de mi _Imaginary Manifestation_….. es más, esa ni siquiera es una habilidad jajajaja] dijo alzando los brazos y restándole importancia, luego señaló con un dedo hacia donde el hombre se encontraba [déjame decirte algo: si descubres de que se trata de _minus_ te enseñaré algo bueno] dijo ampliando la sonrisa

-¡no me jodas!- dijo el hombre alzando un brazo… y luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía mano -¿qué?... QUEEEE- desde el antebrazo carecía de lo demás, no parecía cortado, sino, como si…

[como si nunca hubiera existido] varios tornillos se encajaron en el cuerpo del hombre -¡GAAHH!- este calló hacia atrás en el suelo y comenzó a sangrar [se te ha acabado el tiempo] una sonrisa siniestra se formó en el rostro de Kumagawa, y el terror hizo que el extraño hombre, tan siniestro en un principio, temblara sin control [la respuesta correcta era: _All Fiction_] agrandó la sonrisa

-¿A-All Ficti-ion?- el hombre entrecerró los ojos

[precisamente, bueno en realidad lo que usé contigo fue _April Fiction_ tu brazo debería regresar en 3 minutos]

-¿debería?-

[si, SOLO debería]

El hombre seguía temblando

[oye, oye ¿no me preguntarás de que se trata mi _All Fiction_? Esta es la parte del manga cuando el personaje vencedor explica su fabulosa y poderosa técnica]

El Hombre gimió con desesperación –D-De… ¿De qué se trata tu _All Fiction_?- dijo con miedo en la voz y en los ojos

[bien, vas bien, a cambio…] los tornillos desaparecieron [Mi _All Fiction_…. O sea, la habilidad que te venció] remarcó esto con la voz mientras el hombre seguía sangrando por todos lados [es la habilidad de negar aspectos de la realidad]

-¿negar aspectos de la realidad?- el hombre no se lo creía

[precisamente, hacer que algo _se transforme en nada_, o más bien transformar algo en "ficción"] las heridas del hombre desaparecieron

*como si nunca hubiera sucedido* susurró el hombre en amarillo mientras se levantaba, completamente intacto, su mano también regresó –IDOTA ¡nunca cures a tu….- de nuevo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, pero esta vez, por un inmenso tornillo con el símbolo "-" en la cabeza, su cabello se volvió blanco

-que… no duele-

[_Book Maker_, nunca dije que All Fiction fuera mi única habilidad] dijo Kumagawa [ha, ni siquiera lo intentes, tu "fragmento" no funcionará mientras tengas ese tornillo puesto, sin embargo, si no lo hubiera hecho a tiempo habría muerto…. Jaja, aunque pudiese "hacer ficción" mi propia muerte… sip, parece que eh vuelto a perder]

El hombre estaba atónito, ahora de rodillas –no lo entiendo, si tenías tantos trucos ¿por qué no los usaste? Incluso contra ese testamento….-

[no me malentiendas jefe-en-turno-san] dijo encarando al hombre y acercándose [tal vez tanto para los _needless_ y los _abnormales_ o _pluses_ sus habilidades sean algo de lo cual estar orgullosos, y algo que es válido de usar… pero ese no es el caso de un menos]suspiró y retiró el Book Maker [para un _minus_ su habilidad no es más que un recordatorio de su propia infelicidad, un menos obtiene su _abnormalidad_ por el deterioro mental, sí, todos los _minus_ estamos completamente locos] sonrisa siniestra [además, ya estamos acostumbrados a perder, nuestras habilidades no son más que un truco sin gracia] el hombre se levantó y alzó ambas manos

-¡oye Yamada! Si eres un hombre defiéndete- ambos voltearon a ver: Eve, con Blade y Gido, Kumagawa se había sentado en una pose llena de aberturas, como si el atacante no fuera él

[je… esto no fue mi culpa]

-oye chico, si no vas a pelear mejor abandona- dijo Blade, el hombre se dio cuenta con un respingo

- la… la prioridad ha cambiado- dijo tratando de recuperar su dignidad

[claro señor sacerdote] Kumagawa se levantó y se alejó uno poco [no interferiré] un suspiro de verdadero alivio salió del hombre de amarillo

-¡e-eso! ¡quédate ahí mientras acabo con él!- aún no paraba de temblar un poco

-ahora déjame ver tu poder…. Needless- dijo Blade

-¿qué? Oh sí… ¡toma esto! _KANDATA STRINGS_- una especie de telaraña cubrió a Blade y le hizo sangrar, gimiendo en el acto de dolor. Kumagawa estaba de espaldad, y miró de reojo lo que sucedía sin verse afectado en lo más mínimo, Gido reparó en esto pero no dijo nada.

-¡Blade!- exclamó Eve, y este calló al suelo de lado aún amarrado con las cuerdas moradas

-oh, cierto, olvidé presentarme- dijo el hombre con recuperada confianza –El amo de las _Kandata Strings_… ¡Kaffka!- Kumagawa soltó una risita

-estas cadenas son aquellas que Dios extiende desde el infierno… si hay alguien que puede romperlas ¡es Dios mismo!- añadió Kaffka con emoción en su voz

-esto es genial Blade- dijo Gido mientras Eve sonreía –esa es una habilidad muy rara-

Entonces Blade comenzó a levantarse -¿sólo Dios puede cortar estas cadenas?- dijo rompiéndolas -¡interesante!-

*_All Fiction_* susurró Kumagawa y Blade ya no tenía heridas, Kaffka sudó frío _"Ese chico"_ pensó con algo de temor

-¡parece que soy más fuerte que Dios!- aulló Blade sin notar su propia carencia de heridas

-imposible, nadie debería ser capaz de cortar mis cadenas- dijo Kaffka con más temor -¡no se me acerque!- dijo retrocediendo, entonces Kaffka chocó contra Kumagawa… no, no podía sentir lo mismo que había sentido, era alguien más para su alivio

-no me toques con tus sucias manos, chico araña- dijo el no-Kumagawa [oigan yo no hablo así] dijo el verdadero un poco más atrás

-¿una transformación?- dijo sin dar crédito a lo que veía

Gido entonces explicó que el fragmento de Eve era el de transformación, y que su modo de ataque era a corto alcance, mientras, Eve golpeó a Kaffka con un puño de acero [*Tal vez sean capaces de…*] susurró Misogi

-¡Tempest Shredder!- exclamó Kaffka antes de lanzar una enorme cantidad de hilos a Blade desde el aire, parece que Kumagawa se había distraído en sus pensamientos

"_Sí, solo tal vez"_

[Anshin'in-san…] el golpe asestó en Blade, Kaffka iba a atacarlo de nuevo, pero un ataque parecido lo detuvo

-memorizado- dijo Blade saliendo de las cenizas y el polvo

-tiene la capacidad de aprender las técnicas del enemigo- dijo Gido. Cuando el ataque estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, Kaffka decidió emprender la huida, pero se detuvo cuando un tornillo se incrustó en su espalda, entonces Kaffka se sintió de nuevo la persona más miserable del mundo

-maldito… eres un mentiroso- dijo antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque de Blade

[tienes razón] dijo Kumagawa sonriendo

-¡Sentencia de muerte!- exclamó al final Blade, pero Gido no lo miraba, sino que observaba a Kumagawa, mientras este se reía internamente.

Fin del capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Problemas en la capital

_**-¿¡QUÉ!?-**_ todos en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil gritaron al unísono

_-como dije, Kumagawa no está aquí, se fue a otro mundo-_una mujer de un cabello muy, muy largo y café cerró los ojos y se recargó en el escritorio del presidente

-¿Quieres decir que Kumagawa de tercero está muerto?- preguntó muy seria una chica de gran busto y cabello azul

_**-Eso es estúpido Kurokami-**_ una chica de igual busto, cabello corto e igualmente azul, con unas vendas tapando su rostro le recriminó _**–ese Kumagawa recuperó su "All Fiction", si hubiera muerto, su minus hubiera hecho como si su muerte nunca hubiera pasado-**_ añadió cerrando su único ojo visible

_-básicamente él no está aquí-_ volvió a decir la mujer _-¿Qué sucede? No es como si necesitara ser rescatado, a pesar de ser un perdedor nato, no olvidemos que pudo sellarme durante tres años, bueno, hubiera sido más de no ser por tu intervención, Medaka-chan-_

-Anshin'in-san- dijo ahora un joven con el cabello dividido, rubio arriba, y negro por debajo –es cierto que ese incompleto Kumagawa siempre ha sido…. Así- todos en el salón asintieron en absoluto entendimiento, no había palabras para describir a ese hombre –pero, ¿Por qué lo enviaste ahí en primer lugar?-

-…- un hombre en ropa blanca les daba la espalda a todos y observaba una de las paredes

_-¿oh? ¡Ah! Bien Hanten-san, parece que ya lograste replicar esa habilidad-_ Najimi Ajimu era su nombre, sonrió _–bien, debo dejarlos, chao!-_y sin más, despareción junto con Shiranui Hanten

-…- Nadie habló, todos se quedaron completamente en blanco –c-como sea- el joven de antes habló -¿Qué crees que esté planeando Anshin'in-san ahora?- le dijo a un hombre alto con el cabello largo y tan azul como el de las anteriores chicas –ni idea, hace mucho que mi _Analysis_ no funciona en ella, como no estoy acostumbrado a no poder analizar a nadie no sabría decirlo- continuó el hombre, Maguro Kurokami

Zenkichi miró en todas direcciones -¿alguien ha visto a Emukae-san?- preguntó algo preocupado, pareció pensativo y después añadió –más bien, ¿alguien ha visto a alguno de los minus?-

-No los eh visto desde la batalla de consejos… solo a Shiranui- respondió Kurokami Medaka

Black Spot: En algún lugar habitado cerca de Simeon

Varias construcciones tenían una clase de línea negra horizontal, la causa parecía ser una joven pelirosa que caminaba _–maldición…. Esa maldita perra Not Equal-_ la joven refunfuñaba. De pronto un montón de hombres de aspecto amenazante se le acercaron y la rodearon –oye, oye ojou-chan ¿no te sientes muy sola?- uno con pelos parados se le acercó y le sonrió -¿por qué no pasas un buen rato con nosotros?- ella, los volteó a ver enfadada, entones a uno le tocó la cara con las manos, y esta se comenzó a pudrir –GAAAAHH- gritó el hombre, y los otros al instante se pusieron en guardia –maldita…. ¿eres un needless?- la chica sonrió de manera macabra -¿_needless_?¿qué es eso?- sonrió aún más –de todos modos, ¡púdranse! ¡Púdranse por el poder de mi _Raff-Rafflesia_!-

Visión de Kumagawa

Eve, estaba en posición defensiva, tras derrotar al nuevo needless que había llegado tras de ellos, un niño rubio que proclamaba ser el needless más cercano a Dios, claro, su nombre ya no era importante, y yacía en el piso, con un agujero que atravesaba su pecho.

-lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿Quién demonios eres Yamada?- preguntó ella con expresión seria

[Oh, vamos Eve-chan, no es para tanto, además yo no soy _Yamada_, mi nombre es _Kumagawa Misogi_]

-¿traje de baño?- dijo ella confundida

[_Misogi_, no _Mizugi_]Eve se refería a que en japonés "mizugi" significa traje de baño [Aunque debo admitir, fue un buen chiste]

-De todas formas… si _eso_ fue tan solo una ilusión- su mano se convirtió en un taladro tras ser rodeado por dígitos celestes -¡Lo comprobaré ahora!- Eve saltó y se lanzó al ataque, Kumagawa se quedó parado donde estaba en asombro, y en el último momento trató de esquivar, pero su brazo fue separado desde debajo del codo

[¡GAH!] Kumagawa exclamó mientras la sangre manaba, Eve sonrió, volteó a ver el resultado, pero no le había pasado nada a Kumagawa –estúpido… yo sentí tus huesos ser destruidos- dijo con asombro en la voz y con los ojos bien abiertos [oye, oye] Kumagawa sonrió con malicia, pero luego puso una expresión con una sonrisa tan grande que no podía ser de felicidad [Esto ya estaba así…. ¡Esto no es culpa mía!] cerró los ojos y enseñó los dientes mientras sonreía, Eve sudó frío.

Eve volvió a cargar contra él, esta vez desde un lado, Kumagawa lo vio venir y sonrió, se hizo hacia atrás y lanzó un tornillo, Eve convirtió su mano izquierda en un puño de acero y lo bloqueó, cuando se dio cuenta Kumagawa estaba frente a ella, le dio un puñetazo, y alcanzó a encajar un tornillo de tamaño de su palma, en el hombro derecho de Eve –GAHH- exclamó ella con dolor, pero logró arrancarlo, luego, los dígitos azules reaparecieron en su hombro, transformando la herida en un hombro sano -¡maldito Yamada! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?- dijo ella pisoteando el suelo, su taladro comenzó a girar más rápido, Kumagawa tomó un tornillo y también lo hizo girar, ambos chocaron, chispas salieron de las dos armas giratorias, pero Eve asestó un puñetazo a la cara del tan llamado "Yamada", con su puño de metal, su rostro crujió y Kumagawa voló hasta alcanzar el suelo –owo, creo que lo eh matado- dijo Eve como si no fuera importante.

Salón imaginario

*suspiro*_-bueno, sólo sigamos el diálogo habitual-_ Anshin'in-san le dijo a Kumagawa, que estaba sentado en una silla de un salón de clases vacío, ella estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor, dando la espalda al pizarrón _–bien aquí voy: ¡Yo! Kumagawa, parece que volviste a morir-_ le dijo con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza [si, así parece] le contestó, Kumagawa tenía una expresión seria, incluso tal vez melancólica, observaba la mesa de la silla en la que estaba _–ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo está ser el protagonista? ¿Te has divertido?-_ le preguntó casi en burla -pues, no está nada mal- ella se quedó en silencio un momento _–alguien trata de revivirte-_ le informó sin dejar de observarlo -déjalos que intenten, incluso si no lo logran, mi _All Fiction_ lo hará de todas formas- dijo sin hablar de esa manera tan particular que los demás llamaban "hablar entre corchetes" _–pero eso sólo será si sales de esta habitación, después de todo me las arreglo para hablar contigo, ¿o acaso no creíste que era raro que no revivieras sin antes venir aquí?-_ le preguntó alzando la cabeza un poco, Kumagawa se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –la verdad….- abrió la puerta corrediza y volteó a ver con esa sonrisa de nuevo [no lo había pensado] Anshin'in-san suspiró _–no tienes remedio… por cierto, siendo que te puedes sentir solo eh preparado algo para ti-_ Kumagawa estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo [¿Oh? ¿Qué podrá ser?] puso un dedo en su barbilla y miró a techo

–_ya han dejado de tratar de revivirte-_

-contesta mi pregunta- dijo Kumagawa cortante

_-no te pongas así… bueno que remido, eh preparado la llegada de tus iguales-_

[Oh, entonces eh de darles la bienvenida] volteó a la puerta [Parece que nos toca ser los buenos]

_-Es extraño… Negativos luchando por el bien, si, los animes, mangas, e incluso fanfictions necesitan un pequeño cambio-_ Kumagawa salió, ella observó la puerta unos instantes con una sonrisa.

(En una carretera, un auto de lujo chocó contra un joven con de traje y un lente de un solo ojo, el chico no recibió daño, pero el chofer murió -¡oye maldito! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?- un anciano le grita furibundo –lo siento señor, lamentablemente… esto fue un accidente desafortunado-)

Fin del capítulo 3

Espero que les esté gustando este fic, y bueno quisiera preguntar si me sale bien el personaje de Kumagawa, y también, si les gustaría que Anshin'in-san participe activamente en la historia, yo aun ando indeciso con eso, bueno, pues disfruten~}

Alzef-


	4. Chapter 4

_Kumagawa despertó –Lo sabía… Yamada, ¿qué demonios eres?- Kumagawa se acercó a Eve sin expresión en su rostro [It's All Fiction] la mirada de Eve se tornó borrosa, y después -¿eh? ¿Qué sucedió Yamada?- Kumagawa se acercó a la salida, volteó a ver a Eve y sonrió como siempre [Parece que te sobre esforzaste, Eve-san, ¿te encuentras bien?] peguntó él –Si… ¿Qué sucedió después de la pelea?- Kumagawa la miró confundido [Nada, de nada ¿Por qué?] luego se fue, dejando a Eve sola –Yamada ¿Quién demonios eres?- susurró sin saber que ya había preguntado eso antes._

**Capítulo 4: Encuentro y el needless de fuego**

Desconocido para los habitantes de la iglesia donde Kumagawa y compañía se escondían, un hombre alto en ropas blancas se acercaba, mientras observaba el entorno, con su cara cuadrada sonrió al encontrar el sitio que había estado buscando

-Black Spot es demasiado grande, dudo mucho que nos encuentren- dijo Gido, mientras la persona se paraba frente a la iglesia

[Si, tiene razón Gido-san] dijo Kumagawa bebiendo algo de café

-Si por casualidad Simeon encuentra este lugar, debes ocultarte rápidamente- le advirtió Gido –No olvides que creen que eres de la resistencia, que sigas vivo es considerado un insulto a su líder y a la compañía en general- añadió el también bebiendo café –Eve te ayudará- la chica hizo una cara de disgusto

[¿Pero qué sucederá con el señor sacerdote?] preguntó Kumagawa

-¿Te preocupas por mí? No te hagas el fuerte niño- dijo este recargado en su silla

-¡Vamos Yamada, ponte a limpiar!- le gritó Eve a Kumagawa

[¡Ya voy!] Salió corriendo

-Oigan, tengo que decirles algo a cerca de Yamada- dijo Eve seriamente

Mientras tanto Kumagawa barría cerca de la entrada de la iglesia, cuando vio entrar a alguien al confesionario. Llegó donde ellos, que al verlo, le dieron una cara desconfiada [Hay alguien que vino a confesarse señor sacerdote] dijo sin darle importancia -¡No me digas a mí! Ese es el trabajo del cura- dijo algo molesto –Ese eres tú- le recordó Eve –Escuchar las confesiones de las personas es tu trabajo- añadió Gido .

[Entonces hay alguien que quiere confesarse…] dijo Kumagawa

-En Black Spot nadie tiene la conciencia limpia- le dijo Gido

-Ni siquiera tú- añadió Eve a Kumagawa

[Lo sé, lo sé, pero no me lo recuerdes, por Dios te pareces a mi madre] reclamó este

-Muy bien, iré a comprobar qué clase de persona es- se levantó Eve

[Espera yo te acompaño] le siguió Kumagawa

-Entonces voy con ustedes- se levantó también Gido

Blade se metió a su lado del confesionario y los tres entrometidos pegaron el oído a la puerta

[No deberíamos estar haciendo esto…]

-SHHHH silencio Yamada, nos van a descubrir-

La persona del otro lado sonrió, Blade se persignó por pura costumbre -¿Qué tienes que decir?- dijo por fin, mientras la otra persona le escuchó –Eh venido a matar a alguien llamado Adam- todos se sorprendieron, incluso Kumagawa aunque no sabía por qué, e incluso más cuando describió a Blade tan bien [Ey, está hablando del señor sacerdote] dijo Kumagawa –Obviamente- le respondió Eve. Entonces Blade destruyó de una patada el confesionario, lanzando a todos algo lejos -¡Yo soy Adam!-

_GAHHH- dijeron todos

-ya veo, así que tú eres el bastardo que anda asesinando a gente inocente- dijo el hombre de cara cuadrada, se puso un cigarro en la boca –quien pensaría que te esconderías en un lugar así- dijo riendo -¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Blade -¿Yo? Yo me llamo… Teruyama Momiji- dijo con grandeza [Imbécil, nunca des tu nombre así] dijo Kumagawa –Nunca eh escuchado sobre ti- dijo Blade asqueado, Teruyama movió su mano de arriba debajo de su rostro, y el cigarrillo se encendió –Fuego…- dijo Gido –Tengo algo para ti, incluso si no me conoces- entonces todas las velas de la iglesia se encendieron en grandes llamas –Parece que ahora lo entiendes ¡estás perdido!- dijo confiadamente Teruyama –Poseo el poder del fuego ¡Soy un needless de fuego! TERUYAMA MOMIJI…. Encantado de conocerte-

-Así que solo eres un needless- Blade se acomodó sus guantes –Para tu desgracia supero a la mayoría- sonrió y Teruyama se puso en posición para pelear

-Esto es malo, ¡Eve! Llevante a Kumagawa lejos de aquí- exclamó Gido a Eve

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es Kumagawa?- preguntó rascando su cabeza, Kumagawa abrió graciosamente la boca en sorpresa

-¡Date prisa!- le gritó, entonces ambos salieron de la iglesia, dejando a Blade, Gido y Teruyama solos, mientras corría, la mente de Kumagawa trabajaba "Se parece al Ice Fire de Naze…" pensó, y recordó que esa habilidad no sería capaz de detener a _ella_ y se molestó un poco, Eve lo notó pero no dijo nada.

Mientras tanto Blade sonrió más -¡Permíteme conseguir tu poder!- gritó Blade y se lanzó al ataque

-¡En tus sueños!- dijo Momiji -Toma esto… Puño en llamas ¡Little Boy!- exclamó mientras su mano se encendía en llamas, y luego cargó contra Blade, este, al ver la llama tan de cerca, en un movimiento que desafiaba la lógica, logró cruzar los brazos en un intento de detener el ataque; el puño de Momiji chocó contra la barrera de Blade, haciendo explosión y liberando una gran cortina de humo.

La explosión fue escuchada a lo lejos, donde se encontraban Kumagawa y Eve, este volteó a ver, mientras pensaba en lo que sucedía [Debemos regresar] dijo Kumagawa –Ni lo sueñes Yamada ya estamos lejos…- dijo ella volteando a verlo [Pero podemos…] fue interrumpido -¡Cállate y sigue corriendo!- esto no era ni un poco el estilo de Medaka-chan, o bueno, esto era parecido, metiéndose en medio del fuego y protegiendo a los demás… No podía simplemente pensar en lo que Medaka hubiera dicho, algo como "he de proteger a los más débiles, no intervengas", si algo así, pero aquí estaba un pequeño detalle: ninguno de ellos es Medaka, desde la rehabilitación a medias…. No, desde antes siempre odió perder a sus compañeros, aquellos que lo aceptaban a pesar de ser la mayor escoria… No lo haría, no abandonaría al sacerdote en manos de Simeon.

-Yo, Kumagawa-senpai- un hombre vestido de traje y con un monóculo se aproximó a ellos

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Eve preparándose para pelear -¿Acaso eres de Simeon?-

[Oh, Chougasaki-san] dijo Kumagawa

-Maldito, ¿conoces a Yamada?- dijo ella

-¿Yamada? Oye Kumagawa, ¿De qué habla esta chica?- dijo el con calma, Eve volteó a ver a Kumagawa

[Quien sabe] Eve hizo una cara de sorpresa

-¡Traidor!- dijo sabiendo que iba a pasar

[No te equivoques Eve-chan, esto no es culpa mía] sonrió de manera desquiciada [Chougasaki-san ¿Puedes entretener a Eve-chan? Necesito rescatar a alguien] dijo aún sonriendo

-Claro que sí, Shibushi-san vino conmigo pero no está aquí… Puedo llamar-

[Detente] dijo Kumagawa seriamente [No será necesario, no la mates] le dijo antes de correr

-¡Yamada!- gritó Eve convirtiendo su brazo derecho en un taladro, a punto de golpear a Kumagawa, Gagamaru se interpuso y recibió el golpe… Más sin embargo no hubo perforación, no hubo sangre, entonces una de las rocas del lugar fue destruida sin que nadie lo tocara –Maldito, ¿qué hiciste?- dijo Eve furiosa

-Tu enemigo está aquí… vamos, atácame, veo que puedes tranformar partes de tu cuerpo…. —dijo mirando el taladro de Eve –Soy Chogasaki Gagamaru… es un gusto, Eve-san- dijo de manera calmada

-¡Maldito no me contendré!- rugió ella y cargó de nuevo contra él -¡Doppelganger!- gritó, y su puño derecho se volvió de acero, cargó contra él tratando de darle un puñetazo, pero él se quedó parado lleno de aperturas, y recibió el golpe en la mejilla izquierda…. Sin siquiera moverse; Eve entonces sintió un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago -¡gah!- gimió y se arrodilló en el suelo -¿Te rindes?- dijo el chico -¡Aún no!- y volvió a cargar contra el chico con el taladro hacia la cabeza, cuando creyó que su ataque había conectado, se dio cuenta que fue detenido por una extraña placa de energía, algo se destruyó detrás de ella. Siguió conectando golpes, pero él no parecía recibir daño, y no importaba como, ella no podía ver cuando él la atacaba, hasta que por fin, herida y cansada se levantó y dijo -¡ya veo! Ahora entiendo tu fragmento- dijo triunfante señalando a Gagamaru -¿Fragmento? No, te equivocas, lo dicen mucho por ahí, pero yo no tengo ningún _Fragmento_- esto hizo retroceder a Eve –Eso es imposible ¿Cómo explicas entonces que no te haga daño? ¡No! Tu eres un _needless_ tu poder te permite crear un campo de fuerza que te defiende, admítelo Ganaman- el chico se quedó callado un momento -¿Ganaman? mi nombre es…-

-¡Callate! De ahora en adelante serás Ganaman- le dijo

El chico suspiró –Bueno, no te has equivocado mucho… No, estás completamente equivocada, mi _Encounter _(encuentro) no es algo tan racional como eso- dijo acomodando su monóculo

-¿_Encounter?_ ¿Ese es el nombre de tu fragmento?

-No, ese es el nombre de mi _Minus_- la corrigió –La habilidad de mandar el daño recibido a otra parte: _Encounter_- señaló

-¿_Minus_?- dijo ella en confusión –Además eso es imposible, nadie puede enviar el daño de un taladro hacia otra parte-

Gagamaru señaló a los alrededores –Mi negativo no es algo que pueda ser razonado, mira a tu alrededor Eve- dijo señalando, cuando Eve volteó, se quedó en shock al ver los alrededores taladrados y destrozados, algunos lugares con obvias marcas de puños, luego se observó a sí misma, y entendió como la había dañado tanto: no lo había hecho él, sino ella misma al ser re direccionado el daño, se enfadó, y volvió a encender el taladro -¡Puras tonterías! ¡No hay forma de que..!- cuando el taladro conectó con Gagamaru, el estómago de Eve desapareció, no, se le abrió una herida provocada por su propio taladro -¡GAHHH!- gritó y calló al suelo, tratando de cerrar la herida –Bien creo que eso será suficiente- dijo Gagamaru –Kumagawa, buena suerte-

**Fin del capítulo**


End file.
